Galactic Kingdoms
by Wrathwalker
Summary: It is the year 2025. Lincoln becomes a soldier of the Omni Retribution Forces. With the help of his sisters and troops in battle, he must do whatever it takes to defeat the evil Black Star forces. The fate of Earth is in Lincoln's hands.
1. Operation: Commandeer

**GALACTIC KINGDOMS**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 _PHOBOS, ABOVE GROUND_

 _JUNE, 16, 2025_

 _OPERATION: COMMANDEER_

Above Sector-004 at Phobos, O.R.F. Soldiers hop onto parts of a destroyed Infiltrator gunship from the evil Black Star forces. They are currently taking part of Operation: Commandeer, which is to hijack a Black Star Vindicator that is currently above Sector-004. Colonel James leads his 5 backup troopers to find a way inside the Vindicator.

 **James** : "Hold up. We got engineers at the ship."

James grabs his Sniper Rifle and aims it at one of the engineers. The others aim at the other engineers.

 **Hal:** "Your call, James."

James fires his silenced Sniper Rifle at the Engineer. The others Fire after James shot his gun. All engineers were successfully killed.

 **James:** "I got a Hacking Module. It should open the Hangar door on activation."

Carl, one of the troopers, uses his Threat Sensor to find any enemy troops.

 **Carl:** "Better get inside fast. Guards are at the Hangar."

 **James:** "Copy."

James plants the Hacking Module onto the Hangar door and activates it. Everyone switches to their shotguns and Rifles, ready to fire. The Hangar door opens and Guards are aiming their guns at them.

 **James:** "Open Fire!"

All troops fire at the Guards with silencers. All enemy troops have been neutralized.

 **Gallagher:** "Clear."

They glide their way inside the Vindicator's Hangar. The Hangar is full of unoccupied Phoenix fighter jets. The Hangar door closes and gravity becomes restored inside the ship's Hangar.

 **James:** "Keep off of Radar, boys. We gotta do this quick and stealthy."

James and the others activate their cloak modules to go further inside the Vindicator while invisible. More guards are seen at a hallway that leads to the control room. One of them wielded a Rocket Launcher. James aimed for the Guard wielding the Rocket Launcher and shoots his Sniper Rifle. The others defended James with their weapons right when he shot the Guard. They killed all of them and proceeded to the automatic door into the control room. Still cloaked, they enter the room to see approximately over 20 robots repair the ship's malfunctions and over 10 people controlling the ship's mobility, weapons and defenses.

 **James:** "We're gonna have to go Loud if we wanna take control of the ship. Everyone, frag out."

Everyone complies and take out their grenades and activate them. They throw their grenades at the people controlling the ship and fire their weapons at the robots. The grenades exploded and killed almost everyone. The robots charged at the soldiers and the soldiers defend themselves. Unexpectedly, one of the people that was damaged by the grenades crawled to the emergency button and pushed it, sounding the alarm, then died. Guards were now charging into the control room.

 **James:** "They sounded the alarm! Retreat! Quickly!"

James and his men began retreating when reinforcements arrived into the control room and started firing their weapons. James manages to take down a few enemy troops but they try to swarm to them to kill them. James led his men back to the Hangar when they were suddenly trapped by a DV-12, a 2 legged robot that uses a Minigun and Rocket Launcher as weapons.

 **James:** "DV-12!"

The soldiers use their jet boots to jump farther away from the DV-12. The robot fires its minigun at them as they jump away from it. James sees a rocket launcher next to a metal crate and comes up with a plan.

 **James:** "Everyone! Distract the DV-12! I got a plan!"

 **Gallagher:** "Yes sir!"

The soldiers keep using their jetboots to distract the DV-12. James jumps to the rocket launcher and loads it, ready to fire at the DV-12. The rocket launcher's scope locks onto the DV-12's torso. James fires the rocket at the DV-12, and the robot gets pushed back from the Rocket's powerful force. Suddenly, reinforcements of Black Star appear and start firing at the soldiers.

 **James:** "Hold them off! I'm taking the DV-12!"

They comply and fire at the enemy troops. James inserts another rocket into the rocket launcher and prepares to aim for the DV-12. Gallagher did another jump with the jet boots but suddenly gets shot 3 times in the chest.

 **Gallagher:** "Agh! I'm hit!"

James witnesses Gallagher flying everywhere when he was shot multiple times. Gallagher screamed as his jet boots were out of control and he ends up smashing himself against the wall, dying.

 **James:** "Gallagher!"

The enemy troopers see James and fire at him. James takes cover behind the same metal crate from where he found the rocket launcher. He quickly gets out of cover then aims at the DV-12's torso once again. The scope locks onto the torso and James fires the launcher again. The rocket does great damage to the torso and the DV-12 bleeps in danger mode, beginning to explode. The soldiers and enemy troopers jump away from the exploding DV-12. The robot explodes, spreading debris everywhere with fire. The enemy troopers continue to fire at the soldiers after the explosion.

 **James:** "Concentrate fire on those enemy troopers!"

 **Hal:** "Roger!"

 **Carl:** "Yes sir!"

 **Dan:** "Right!"

 **James:** "Elias! Open the Hangar door to get us outta here!"

 **Elias:** "Aye sir!"

The soldiers fire at the enemy troopers as Elias uses the lever to open the Hangar door. They all fall to the ground as the soldiers shot them with their shotguns and rifles. The Hangar door begins to open slowly.

 **Elias:** "Alright, let's get outta he-"

Elias stopped as soon as he saw multiple Infiltrator gunships overhead firing their turrets at the Hangar.

 **Elias:** "Incoming!!"

The gunships fired all their turrets and blasted the Hangar, sending everyone being sucked into space, losing control and landing on Phobos, close to Sector-Zero.

 _A couple of minutes later..._

The soldiers wake up near Sector-Zero where they had landed after being attacked by Infiltrators at the Hangar of the Vindicator. James see his men slowly trying to get up from the fall, but were soon pushed to the ground and targeted by Black Star Soldiers.

"Hold fire."

A man approaches to the Black Star Squad, commanding them to hold their fire. He had the Black Star logo on him. It is a Star with only 4 points, like a shuriken.

 **Black Star Soldier:** "Yes, Admiral Tark."

That explained it for James. He was the Admiral of Black Star. He approaches James and holds him on the helmet.

 **Tark:** "Where is your fleet?"

James didn't want to answer that, but he didn't refuse.

 **James:** "Earth."

 **Tark:** "Your home planet?"

James looks to his men to see them still down and injured.

 **James:** "My men need medical."

Tark looks to his allies, then turns back to James.

 **Tark:** "You care for your men?"

James nodded. Tark looks back to his men again then aims his gun at one of Jame's friends. He shoots his pistol at Carl and James gasps as he witnessed the death of Carl. Tark grapples his helmet and continues his speaking.

 **Tark:** "Your men are weak. They lack tech. Tech means power, and power means strength, strength being the cause of victory...That is why you cannot win."

Tark holds James' suit.

 **Tark:** "Sector-Zero is ours now."

Tark rips off part of his spacesuit, releasing oxygen, and making James lose his breath.

 **Tark:** "Kill them."

The troopers complied and shot their heads with their plasma rifles. James became paralyzed in fear when he saw his men get killed. Another trooper grabs James by the neck and brings multiple punches to his helmet fiercely, breaking the glass of the helmet visor and ending the footage that Lincoln and Lori had watched.

 **Lincoln:** "They successfully took over Sector-Zero?"

 **Lori:** "It appears so, Lincoln. Operation: Commandeer was a failure. The Vindicator Gunship is still in Black Star's hands."

 **Lincoln:** "We better watch out for it. It could be a potential threat."

 **Lori:** "Roger that. We have all of our capital ships ready. Centurion, Revelation, Gigan, Glory and Wyvern."

 **Lincoln:** "Good. We're gonna need them."

Lily was unnoticed for the entire time, behind the door and watched the whole video of James being slaughtered by Black Star. She had tears of fear on her and left unnoticed.

 **Lincoln:** "All capital ships, this is Lincoln on board of Capital Ship: Palace. We're gonna warp to Phobos for Operation: Elimination V. How copy?"

 **Centurion:** "Good copy. Ready to Warp."

 **Wyvern:** "Ready."

 **Gigan:** "Prepared for Warp."

 **Glory:** "All ready."

 **Revelation:** "Ready!"

 **Lincoln:** "Lisa, you ready to warp Palace?"

 **Lisa:** "Affirmative, Lincoln. Warp Engines are fully functional and ready to Warp."

Lincoln shows the mission objective on the HUD.

 **Lincoln:** "All capital ships will warp to Phobos at Sector-Zero for our mission. Me and my troops will go on board Sparrow Fighters from Palace to take out enemy ships. All other capital ships, you do the same thing and have your men go on board Sparrows to get to the strike. We destroy the Vindicator as well. Let's warp away!"

All capital ships prepare to use their Warp Engines to warp to Phobos.

 **Captain:** "All ships launch in 3...2...1!"

All ships warped their way to Phobos.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. INTELLIGENCE 1

**INTELLIGENCE #1.**

 **GUNSHIPS**

 _Gunships are bigger spaceships that can carry Fighters for battle and are guarded by turrets. The Gunship types are described below._

 _INFILTRATOR - Standardized Gunship with laser turrets for defense._

 _RAVAGER - Gunship equipped with missiles and laser turrets. Carries more fighters than Infiltrators._

 _HELIOS - Large gunship with more stronger armor and armed with missile turrets, Laser turrets, Plasmacarriers and can carry one Infiltrator._

 _VINDICATOR - Large gunship completely armed with turrets. Can carry 2 Infiltrators and fighters._

 _DESOLATOR - Most powerful gunship, armed with Laser, Plasmacarrier, Missile, Shockwave and Cannon turrets all over. Can carry 3 Infiltrators and Fighters. (Desolators were only seen from Black Star.)_


End file.
